(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper proof package. The present invention particularly relates to tamper detecting means for cigarette packages. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to cigarette packages including tamper detecting means integral with at least a bottom or top closure means of the package.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various packages which are relevant to the present invention are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,896 teaches a tamper-resistant reclosable package whereby the outer of the two closure panels on both the top and bottom of the package contains two curved cuts. The outer closure panel overlaps the inner closure panel and is glued to it. Because of the two curved cuts, the closures will tear or disfigure if the package is tampered with.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,588 teaches a sealed carton which cannot be opened without indicating tampering. An inner closure panel and an outer closure panel, at least one of which is provided with an arrangement of weakening lines, are overlapped and adhesively bonded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,226 teaches a paperboard sealed carton with tamper indicating features. Two full closure flaps containing weakened areas are at each end of the carton. After these flaps have been overlapped and sealed, any attempt to open one end of the carton will result in a rupture of one of the full closure flaps, thus indicating tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,634 teaches a one piece tamper-evident paperboard carton having overlapped end flaps secured such that the carton cannot be opened without tearing the paperboard, thus indicating opening. In the carton, the outer tuck flaps attached to the outer closure flaps contain weakened tear lines which separate when the carton is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,052 teaches a box or carton wherein the inner flaps have scored areas, such as in the shape of a semicircle, in the skin surfaces. The outer flaps, which overlap the inner flaps, have window apertures, such as in the shape of a circle. After the outer and inner flaps are glued to each other, any attempt to open the box or carton will tear the skin surface of the inner flap. This will be observable through the window aperture in the outer flap and indicates tampering.
In all of the relevant art above, the tamper proof packages are formed by having outer and inner closure means which must be overlapped and glued. Cuts or weakened areas are provided in at least one of the closure means which will tear upon opening to indicate tampering. In contrast, the present invention relates to closure means which abut rather than overlap.